highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrikepaw
❝I'd like to see you try...❞ — Shrikepaw to Softpaw after she offered to get a knot out of his fur Shrikepaw is a long legged tomcat with grey fur and bright yellow eyes. His long legs back them good for jumping and climbing. His long tail helps him balance on rocks and branches, making him talented with running in higher places. Shrikepaw is quite attractive, this may be because of his smile or voice, but he isn't told this a lot. Appearance Heritage: Moggy Description: Shrikepaw'''is a long legged tomcat with grey fur and bright yellow eyes. His long legs back them good for jumping and climbing. His long tail helps him balance on rocks and branches, making him talented with running in higher places. Shrikepaw is quite attractive, this may be because of his smile or voice, but he isn't told this a lot. '''Voice: Shrikepaw's voice is low but charming for his age. Scent: Maple Gait: Fast and rushed Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#ffffff) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#ffffff) : = Inner Ears (#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Humble, Likable, ±''' '''Mellow, Organized, −''' '''Waspish, Self-conscious Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Taking walks **Morningcrown taught him meditations. Meditation can calm you down and bring you into the present, this is Shrikepaw's form of meditation. *Rain *Tree-climbing **He also likes to run from branch to branch, he is known to be quite good at this Dislikes *Stuffy areas *Heat *Sappy situations Goals *Swim **Shrikepaw has never swam before and he wishes to in the future *Win a spar against a warrior Fears *Dragonflies **Nobody really knows why he is terrified of these insects, but he has been made fun of because of it. **Softpaw has been trying to help him get over his fear. Currently, it is not working very well. History Kithood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: Parents, Morningcrown, Heronmask, Snipekit, Beekit :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:'''Chapter 1-Chapter 1 :*Shrikekit is born into a loner family alongside his two sisters, Snipekit and Beekit :*Shrikekit's home progressively flooded, having to evacuate over time. :*SkyClan graciously takes his family in, his sisters don't like the clan :*One evening, his parents took off with his sisters to another clan. Shrikekit refuses to come with. :*Two tom cats take him in because they are unable to conceive themselves, these two felines are, Morningcrown and Heronmask '''Apprenticehood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: Morningcrown, Heronmask, Pepperpaw, Wrenpaw, Saltpaw, Softpaw, others :Age Range: 6-12 moons :Date Range: Chapter-... :*Morningcrown catches ill, having to stay in the medicine den for moons on end. :*Shrikepaw and Heronmask go to visit Morningcrown sometimes, letting him know about life outisde. :*Heronmask and Shrikepaw get a tighter relationship, often venting to each other. :*Early morning, it is announced that Morningcrown has died, joining StarClan. Heronmask and Shrikepaw mourn. Warriorhood :Clan: SkyClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:...-... :*... Relationships Kin ... Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in ThunderClan. |-|WindClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with cats in RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Owlstar/Leader/Alive/100%/⦁ :"She has her own ways of leading, I won't judge." :: He shrugged, not looking very interested :Wrenpaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/40%/⦁⦁ :"She's nice, I wonder if she actually is close to Pepperpaw though.." ::Shrikepaw's eyes flickered curiously :Peppershade/Frenemy/Warrior/Alive/60%/⦁⦁⦁ :"I'm proud of her for being a warrior, I just wish I had a mentor earlier so I could catch up!" ::He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head :Softpaw/Friend/Apprentice/Alive/70%/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"She's pretty cool, I'd like to get to know her more!" ::Shrikepaw purred, fluffing out his fur to show it was knot free :Saltbreeze/Competitor/Warrior/Alive/10%/⦁ :"I-I don't think he likes me much anymore..." :: He looked nervous, obviously intimidated by Saltbreeze :'Morningcrown'/Adoptive Father/Warrior/Deceased/100%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"I wish he knew how much I loved him around. Heronmask and I miss him..." :: ''Shrikepaw looked at the floor. Wait, is he crying? :Heronmask/Adoptive father/Warrior/Alive/100%/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"He's so strong and confident, why can't I be just like him?" :: Shrikepaw brightened up at the mention of his father |-|Outside of the Clans= :Shrikepaw doesn't have any relations with these cats. Trivia *Shrikepaw Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art Knot.png|By: Apprehensive __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:OC Category:SkyClan